


Dean Doesn't Have a Type

by thatwriterlady



Series: Tattoos and Piercings Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classic Cars, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Music, Pansexual Character, Piercings, Sexy Castiel, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my shorter fics, I based this one on a dream I had.  </p><p>Dean agrees to accompany Sam, Jess, and a bunch of their friends to a music fest, despite wanting to stay home and just veg out on th couch.  Upon arriving at the fairgrounds and meeting up with their group Dean meets a certain blue eyed, dark haired man that turns out to be a lot more interesting than Dean had first thought.</p><p>No smut though there is heavy flirting and a bit of kissing.</p><p>I sort of kind of based Cas' clothes on the guys from Panic! At the Disco.  I love them.  Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Doesn't Have a Type

Tuesday

 

“Come on Dean, you can’t hide in your room forever. Just come out this weekend with us. It’s going to be fun.” Sam was using that pleading tone of his that grated on Dean’s nerves. The same one that was next to impossible to resist. Truth was he didn’t have a real reason not to go. It was just going to be another weekend where he sat on the couch drinking beer and watching crappy movies. Getting out and socializing actually sounded kind of nice. With a heavy sigh and an exaggerated roll of his eyes Dean finally agreed.

“Fine, but you better not be trying to set me up Sammy, I can find my own dates.” 

Sam grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder. He already had his phone out, dialing his girlfriend Jess’ number. 

“Hey Jess? Yeah, Dean is in. Call the rest of the gang and we’ll go catch that fest in the park.”

Dean tuned out at that point. He had agreed to go and Jess was certainly not going to let him back out now. A festival in the park sounded kind of lame. He wondered who all was going. They were all Sam and Jess’ friends of which he only knew a select few, like Kevin and Meg. He wondered if he could get away with inviting a few of his own friends, like Charlie and Benny. He was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t mind. Jess was another story though.

“Hey Sammy, can I bring a couple of friends?” He asked, interrupting his brother’s sugary sweet talk to Jess.

“Huh? You want to bring people? Who, Charlie and Benny?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Charlie and Benny.”

Sam turned his conversation back to Jess. “Dean wants to bring Charlie and Benny.” He glanced over at Dean and gave him a thumbs up. “She says the more the merrier.” 

Dean grinned and laid down on the couch, remote in hand. He turned the TV on and began channel surfing. For the second time he tuned out his brother’s conversation and found himself wondering about the festival they would be going to. He had done some research when Sam had mentioned it a few days earlier and he knew at least a couple of the bands would be doing covers of old rock songs, and that made it worth tagging along. Benny he knew would rock out with him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to each of his friends. Charlie had just responded when Sam sat down next to him. 

“We’re going to have fun. I haven’t been to a festival like this in a while. There’s a band covering old folk songs. I’m looking forward to seeing them live, I already have their album.” Sam said with a grin. Dean was looking at him as though he’d grown a second head.

“How are we even related? Seriously?” 

Sam chuckled. “Jess likes them.”

“That’s why you two are made for each other.” Dean laughed. Sam couldn’t argue with that. “So how many people are going anyway?” Dean asked. 

“Not sure yet. Maybe ten or twelve? Maybe more. It’ll be fun. I don’t even know everyone going.” Sam replied. Dean nodded. He just hoped this was going to be worth it.

 

Saturday 

 

Dean ended up packing more people into the Impala than he had anticipated, but at least it wasn’t a terribly long ride. Benny had brought his girlfriend Andrea so they were piled into the back with Sam and Jess while Charlie sat in the passenger seat. She was rambling on about a comic book convention she had just gone to, and how she wanted Dean and Sam to come to the next one. Dean was game. Sam was grimacing at the thought. They managed to find parking and started toward the gates.

“Where are we meeting everyone?” Charlie asked.

“Right at the gates.” Jess replied. 

As they made their way to the entrance Dean spotted a couple of familiar faces. He smiled as they reached the other group and he stopped to high five Kevin.

“Hey man, I haven’t seen you in ages, where have you been hiding?” He asked. Kevin was grinning, which was a good sign. Last time Dean had seen him he’d been pining over some girl that had left him.

“Been busy. Work, school, and I’ve been designing a new game. It goes into testing next week. I’m pretty stoked.” Kevin replied.

“That’s awesome man, I can’t wait to play it.” They fell into easy conversation, discussing the game and the theme behind it and he hadn’t noticed their group growing even larger. When he looked up he saw more faces that he didn’t recognize. Sam grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him into the center of the group.

“Guys, this is my brother Dean.” Some of the people murmured a hello as Sam tried to introduce the people he actually knew. Some of these were Jess’ friends or friends of friends that he either didn’t know well enough to call them by name or he didn’t know them at all. A pretty brunette with big brown eyes and bigger boobs flashed him a big, toothy smile.

“Hi there Dean, I’m Lisa.” She said. Dean nodded in her general direction before scanning the rest of the crowd. Nope, he had no idea who half of these people were. A family face did step forward though. Meg.

“Dean, long time no see. What rock have you been hiding under?” She asked in her usual cocky tone. He smiled even though she grated on his nerves. She wasn’t so bad.

“It’s a little thing called work, Meg. Someone has to pay the bills.” She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something even snarkier when a hand fell on her arm.

“Meg, stop. Don’t be impolite.” The voice was low and rough, sending shivers down Dean’s spine to hear. He looked up and saw a dark haired man with his hand on Meg’s arm and a frown on his face. Meg glared at him for a second before yanking her hand away. “Whatever. Dean doesn’t mind, do you Dean?” She turned back to look at him, and so did the dark haired man.

“After all these years Meg if it bothered me I’d have told you off by now.” Dean said, flashing a smile and giving her a wink. She smirked and turned to walk off, leaving Dean standing there with this guy who, he was now noticing, had incredible blue eyes. The man offered his hand.

“I’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas.” Dean shook his hand, noticing that the cuff of the man’s dress shirt had ridden up a bit to reveal the edge of a pretty ornate sleeve tattoo.

“As Sam pointed out, I’m Dean. I don’t usually come to things like this.” Dean admitted, tearing his eyes away from the tattoo to look the man in the eye again. When Cas pulled his hand away Dean thrust both of his own into the pockets of his jeans. He paused to take in what this guy was wearing. Cas was dressed like he had walked out of a turn of the century movie with his white dress shirt, black, pinstriped vest, and black dress pants. What threw the whole image off was that the shirt was untucked and he was wearing red converse. When Dean looked up he noticed a black fedora perched atop a head fully of messy dark hair. This guy was edgy. He kind of liked it.

Cas made a humming noise as though agreeing with him as he looked around. “Jess and Sam sure gathered a lot of people.”

“Do you know Sam?” Dean asked. Cas turned to look at him again.

“Not well. I think I met him once at a party? I know Jess through Meg. Meg’s my cousin. I do apologize for her.” Cas looked genuinely sorry that he had to admit he was even related to her. That made Dean laugh a bit.

“No need to apologize. I like Meg’s attitude. She doesn’t take crap from anyone. She’s a pretty cool chick.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean noticed a flash of silver in the movement. It was a piercing. Interesting.

“Do you know these people?” Cas asked, turning to look at the still growing group. Dean stepped closer so he could point people out.

“That’s Kevin, he and Sammy went to school together, though Sammy graduated two years ago. Kevin’s in his last year, working on a double major in computer graphics and mathematics. Something about algorithms, I dunno. He’s an even bigger nerd than my brother but he’s wicked cool. The hyper red head over there is Charlie, she’s my best friend, that big guy there is Benny, my other best friend. The pretty girl with him is his girlfriend Andrea. She’s really nice. The moody looking brunette glaring daggers at Jess is Ruby. Watch out for her, she has claws, and don’t tell Jess but she and Sammy dated on and off for a few years. She’s a real demon, I swear. The guy flirting with that blonde girl over there, that’s Victor, he’s pretty cool, and I think that skinny guy’s name is Garth. The rest I’m clueless on. Do you know any of them?”

Cas shook his head. “No. Meg insisted that I get out of the house and come listen to some music. Like I don’t get enough of that already. But I figured getting out of the house would be nice for a change. I don’t really get to socialize much.”

Cas turned to look at Dean, not in the least bit bothered by how close Dean was standing. At this distance he could see how green his eyes were, and he noticed the freckles that fell across the bridge of his nose and spilled across his cheeks. Jess bounced up, clapping her hands together.

“Everyone is here, let’s go.” 

The group made their way inside the fairgrounds, stopping to pay their admission fees and then splintering off into smaller groups to go and visit different stages. Dean felt an arm snake through his and he looked down to see Charlie beaming up at him. He smiled back.

“Ready to go listen to some real music?” He asked. 

“I want to go see the band playing the folk music actually. Come with me?” She asked.

“Ugh, no!” He grumbled. “I want to listen to rock music, not a bunch of yuppies with banjos. You go without me.” She stuck her lower lip out in a pout and dropped his arm.

“Fine, but I’ve already snagged Andrea, and that means by default I have Benny too. You however, suck Dean Winchester.” She stalked off in the direction of the stage with the folk band and left him standing there alone. With a shrug he wove through the crowd until he found a spot closer to the stage where a rock band was setting up. When the music actually started he was pleasantly surprised to hear them doing a fairly good rendition of Zeppelin’s Black Dog. He was nodding his head to the beat and debating on whether he wanted to get a beer when he spotted a newly familiar face a few yards away.

“Hey Cas!” He cupped his hands around his mouth to yell louder but the other man didn’t hear him. Blue eyes were riveted to the performance on the stage. For a moment he debated on whether he wanted to make his way over but he didn’t really know the man and he didn’t want to bug him so he turned his attention back to the stage. The song ended and another familiar tune began to play. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the music and just about jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“My apologies, I did not mean to scare you.” It was Cas and he was leaning close enough that his lips grazed Dean’s ear as he tried to be heard above the music. Dean reached out and patted his arm. He had to lean in close so Cas could hear him too.

“No problem, I was just a bit too into the song, that’s all.”

Cas smiled and nodded. Dean smiled back before looking up at the band performing again. Another three songs played and Cas remained there, standing right next to him, nodding along to the music and mouthing the words to every song. Dean couldn’t help but be impressed. When the band reached the point of intermission Dean turned to look at him.

“I’m going to get a beer, you want one?” Cas smiled again and nodded. “Sure, I’ll come with you.” 

They made their way back through the now thinning crowd and out into the established food court area. Dean nodded at some of the others from their group when he saw them and they nodded back. They found the line for the beer and stood in it.

“So where’s Meg, she ditch you?” Dean asked. Cas snorted at that.

“More like I ditched her. She was trying to get me to go listen to folk music. I mean, I’m all for open expression and I enjoy all types of music, but I didn’t let myself get dragged here for folk music.”

“Sam too! Even Charlie! She actually pouted when I told her no. But it’s cool, it’s not like I haven’t gone to concerts alone.” Dean shrugged.

“You’re not alone, I’m with you.” Cas said, offering a small smile.

“I’m glad you have good taste in music cause Sam sure doesn’t.” Dean said, smiling back.

“Sam is your younger brother, right?” Cas asked as the line finally started to move forward.

“Yep. We have a half-brother too, Adam, but we didn’t grow up with him so I don’t know him very well.” 

Cas was staring at him and Dean found it mildly disconcerting. His gaze was intense.

“What do you do for a living Dean?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you I taught AP English and creative writing to cocky high school seniors?” Cas’ eyes went wide at that.

“Really? That’s amazing.” Cas tilted his head, eyeing him again as though he were seeing a whole other side of Dean.

“I can be intelligent and have good taste in music you know.” Dean said pointedly. It wasn’t the first time people had that sort of reaction to learning that the flannel wearing, muscle car driving, ripped jeans wearing guy taught high school English.

“Of course you can. People underestimate me all the time, but I like it that way.” Cas smiled slyly and winked at him. Dean blinked in surprised. 

“What exactly do you do Cas?” He was genuinely curious now.

“I am a concert cellist as well as a composer.” Cas replied. Dean couldn’t help his surprise. “Seriously?”

Cas nodded. “Seriously. I’m also in a band, but that’s not where I make the real money.”

Dean smiled wide. “That’s awesome man. The cello? What else do you play?”

They chatted as the line slowly progressed and Dean realized he liked Cas. He liked him a lot. The guy was cool and easy to talk to, and they had music in common. Dean admitted he played the guitar and sometimes did performances in local bars, something not too many people knew about him. Cas thought that was cool. Sammy had called him a dork for doing it. They got their beers and started back to the stage for the next performance. They were lost in a discussion on video games when the chesty brunette from earlier stopped right in Dean’s path.

“Hi Dean.” She said. Dean nodded at her. “Hey.” He tried to step around her but she slid her arm through his and pressed up against him.

“What band are you listening to?” She asked, batting her large brown eyes up at him. 

“Oh, are you going to check out that folk music?” He asked, feigning excitement. Her face lit up.

“Yes! I love folk music! It’s amazing and has so much meaning behind it.” She gushed. Dean pulled his arm away.

“I hate folk music, sorry. I’m listening to something better with Cas here. Catch you later.” He turned and started back toward the band he and Cas had been listening to, ignoring the angry pout on her face.

“Wow, she’s…pushy.” Cas said, falling in next to him. Dean could see that the man was trying to stifle a laugh.

“Yeah. Lisa doesn’t remember me but I met her last year at a party and she is like nightmarishly clingy. She was already drunk and someone introduced me to her. She was like a leech, hanging off my arm and making it impossible to escape her. I had to slip out while she was in the bathroom puking her guts out. She kind of makes my skin crawl.” Dean even shuddered for good measure.

“She’s pretty though.” Cas pointed out. Dean looked over at the other man and frowned.

“Looks aren’t everything. Besides, she’s not my type.”

They managed to reclaim their spot near the front, elbowing out a couple of teenagers that tried to get cocky but were quickly running away once Dean glared at them. He was pretty sure he recognized a couple of them from his classes. They sipped their beers as they watched the band getting ready.

“I think Meg might have mentioned you once or twice.” Cas suddenly said. Dean looked up, one eyebrow raised.

“Knowing her it was nothing good. Don’t believe the lies.” 

Cas grinned and shook his head. “No, she mentioned finding you attractive, but said you weren’t interested in her. She seemed to be of the opinion that if you did not find her attractive then you must be into dick. Her words, not mine.”

Dean sputtered, spitting out most of the sip he’d just taken of his beer. 

“Yeah, there is nothing subtle about Meg. She’s right in that I’ve never been interested in her, but it has more to do with her personality. She’s abrasive and rude. It’s cool in a casual acquaintance type setting, but dating? No freaking way. She’s half right on the rest.” Dean suspected Cas was fishing, using Meg as an excuse. He could feel the heat of the other man’s stare on him.

“You know you stare a lot.” He turned to stare right back. Cas blinked and turned to look up at the stage, but he was smiling. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“Just do me a favor and don’t try to set me up with Meg. I’d rather swallow razor blades.” Dean said, grinning. Cas smiled at him again. 

“I wouldn’t dream of punishing someone as nice as you like that.” 

The band started again and they both turned their attention back to the stage. Dean found himself looking over at Cas more than a few times and wondering what the other man was thinking. Was Cas interested in him? He was hot, Dean wasn’t going to deny that, but he doubted he was the man’s type. For Christ’s sake he was a school teacher. When the band began to play a song Dean didn’t recognize Cas suddenly yelled out, lifting his cup in the air in a half assed salute. Dean noticed how his shirt rode up to reveal smooth skin, and a belly button ring. Suddenly he was wondering what else this man had pierced. He grimaced when he noticed Lisa and Charlie making their way through the crowd toward them.

“Fuck.” He said. Cas leaned toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep his balance as people bumped into him from behind.

“What did you say?” Cas asked. Dean jerked a thumb back towards the girls and he felt Cas tense. He dropped his hand but stepped closer. When the girls finally made it over Charlie grabbed Dean in a hug and he took the opportunity to place his mouth against her ear.

“Why did you bring Lisa? She gives me the creeps.” Charlie leaned back in surprise and looked up at him before stepping forward again and pulling him down so he could hear her.

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” She gave him an apologetic smile. He frowned but nodded. For the rest of the set he stuck close to Cas who never budged an inch, and deliberately ignored Lisa who was trying to press herself against Dean and pouting every time he moved away from her. Dean was ready to scream in frustration by the time the band left the stage.

“Another beer?” Dean asked in a low voice so only Cas could hear him. The man smiled and nodded. “Hell yes.” 

Dean leaned in to tell Charlie to take Lisa somewhere else before he hurried to catch up to Cas who was walking slowly, waiting for him. When he caught up he bumped shoulders with him and grinned.

“She’s persistent, isn’t she.” Cas said.

“Who, Lisa? Yeah, I suppose. Like I said, she’s not my type.” The line this time for beer was even longer and they found their way to the back. 

“Did you brother bring you to try and set you up?” Cas asked, the curiosity apparent in his blue eyes. 

“For once I actually don’t think so. But maybe, I don’t know anymore. He tries all the time and gets mad when I shoot them all down. It gets annoying after a while.” Dean didn’t mean to sound ungrateful but Sam seemed to be convinced that Dean was lonely and needed a woman in his life. Hell, he’d even brought by a guy or two in hopes that Dean would find someone interesting, but no one ever really caught his eye.

“So…you have a type?” Cas asked. He had, at some point disposed of his empty cup from earlier and his hands were tucked- deep down in the pockets of his pants. Dean hadn’t noticed that he had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up some and he could see that the sleeve tats were on both arms. He tried to ignore the fact that he found that incredibly hot. His eyes shot back up to look at Cas and he saw an amused smirk on his full lips. Fuck he was hot.

“A type? I don’t really know. I pay more attention to what a person is like rather than what they look like. I don’t like shallow, vapid women or overly cocky men. It’s a turn off.” Dean motioned absently with his hands, trying to make a point that he wasn’t even sure about. “I just…am attracted to certain things and trust me, I’m not attracted to anything about Lisa.”

“Oh this is an interesting conversation. What are those certain things that you’re attracted to Dean?” Cas was teasing now, but Dean sensed there was something more to it.

“It varies. Intelligence is sexy. Liking at least some of the same music as me is also a turn on. I like someone that can keep me on my toes and doesn’t insult my baby. Insult her and it’s an instant turn off.” He said, noting how Cas’ eyebrows rose at the mention of his car. 

“You have a baby? And people insult her?” There was confusion clearly written on his face and Dean found himself doubled over, laughing harder than he had in years. He had to grab onto Cas’ arm so he didn’t fall. When he recovered he gave his most sobering expression.

“I was talking about my car. ’67 Chevy Impala.” 

Cas’ face lit up. “No way! I need to see her!” 

“Seriously? You like classic cars too?” Dean asked. This man was just getting sexier by the minute.

“Hell yes! I used to rebuild engines with my brother Mike when I was in college. It paid my way through. We rebuilt my car which just happens to be in the parking lot too. Want to see?” Cas took half a step out of the line, waiting to see if Dean would follow. Of course he would, this was about cars.

They stopped at the gate to get their hands stamped so they could come back in later and then made their way out to the field that was doubling as the parking lot. Cas motioned for Dean to follow him a couple of aisles over and Dean couldn’t help his jaw dropping when he saw the ’69 Corvette that Cas stopped in front of.

“This is your car? Man, this is awesome!” Dean ran his fingers over the hood, stopping to admire the paint job and the smooth lines. He didn’t hear Cas open the door and pop the hood. When he stepped back out he opened the hood and Dean moved to stand next to him and stare down at the mint condition engine in there.

“Holy shit man, this is amazing!” Dean gushed as he leaned over to check the engine out. Cas hung back to allow him the room under the hood and Dean got the distinct impression that the man was checking out his ass.

“Hey Cas?” He turned his head to the side and sure enough, he’d caught the man staring. Cas’ cheeks were red but he met Dean’s eyes.

“Yes?”

“Stop checking out my ass and get under here. Tell me what you did to restore this.” Cas’ eyes went wide and his jaw worked for a moment as he tried to find a decent response. When he couldn’t he clamped his mouth shut and joined Dean under the hood.

For the next twenty minutes they discussed what Cas and his brother Mike had done to fix the car up, and it was clear how proud Cas was of the work they had done. When they stood back up Cas closed the hood and went around to the driver’s side to relock the door. When he looked up he found Dean leaning back against the hood looking sexy as hell. When Dean looked over his shoulder at him and smiled he was suddenly struck by the ridiculous thought that if he had ovaries, they would have just exploded. Dean was probably the most attractive man he had ever met, and he was almost giddy over the fact that Dean wasn’t exactly straight. 

“Ready to meet my baby?” Dean asked. Cas nodded eagerly. “Absolutely.”

They walked a few more rows down and over two aisles to where the Impala was parked. Cas’ face lit up at the sight of it.

“Damn, she’s gorgeous!” It came out sounding almost reverent and Dean couldn’t help but feel proud of the condition in which his car was kept. 

“Hang on, let me pop the hood.” Dean hurried to unlock the car and pull the latch for the hood. As soon as he did Cas already had his fingers under it, pulling it up.

“Very nice Dean. What condition was it in before you got your hands on it?” Cas asked as he began examining the engine.

“My dad bought it a few years before I was born and it was in fair condition. Drivable at least, but he started restoring it. A few years ago he wrapped it around a tree and I completely restored it on my own. So she’s practically brand new now.” Dean explained. When Cas looked up at him and smiled Dean felt something flutter in his belly. Damn Cas was hot. He was so screwed.

“I’m impressed Dean. She’s beautiful.” 

They stood around another half hour looking the car over and discussing everything Dean had to do to fix her after the accident, and everything he did in his general maintenance. Cas listened intently and Dean found it even hotter that not only did Cas listen to him ramble on about the car but he understood what the hell Dean was talking about and asked questions about everything. Dean’s friends all tuned out and Sam just got a blank, faraway look on his face as he tried to listen but couldn’t.

“I like you Cas, you’re pretty cool. And thank you for listening to me babble about my car. Most people tell me to shut up or they just tune out.” Dean said, and he really was thankful. He closed the hood and when he turned to look at Cas he found that the man had stepped closer. There was less than a foot between them now. Cas was standing with his hands in the pockets of his pants and staring up at him.

“So…back to the fest?” Dean asked, feeling suddenly nervous. Cas smiled and there was something very mischievous in it that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. “Sure, if you want to. The next band up on that stage though was pop.” Cas wrinkled his nose and Dean laughed.

“Or we could just chill here and talk.” Dean suggested. He wasn’t entirely sure that talking was what he wanted to do though. The other man shrugged and nodded. Almost unconsciously Cas stuck his tongue out and Dean saw the ball of the tongue ring that he was rolling between his teeth. 

“Is there any part of your body that isn’t pierced?” Dean blurted and then blushed at the fact that he had just verbalized what he had been thinking. “Sorry man, that’s…I’m just sorry. Sometimes I speak before I think.” He cleared his throat and looked nervously down at the tops of his boots. Cas chuckled though.

“Why, do you like piercings?” Cas cocked one eyebrow but the smile on his lips was nothing but flirty.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve only ever dated girls with their ears pierced, but…maybe.” He leaned back against the hood, right next to where Cas was now leaning and gave his best flirtatious smile. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to where Cas was now deliberately playing with the tongue ring. Dean knew he was teasing him. With a short laugh he turned and looked out over the parking lot.

“What’s the matter Dean?” Cas asked. Though the tone of his voice was innocent, the smile on his lips was anything but.

“I dunno, I’m getting the idea that you might be interested in me. I can be really bad with signals though, so if I read this wrong…” He motioned between them. “Then let me apologize now and bow out gracefully.” Still he couldn’t bring himself to look Cas in the face. Suddenly Cas was laughing. Hard. Dean whipped his head around to look at him.

“What the hell man?” He asked angrily. He felt like a fool for having opened his mouth at all. He stood up and turned to walk away. It would be a lot less humiliating if he just disappeared back into festival crowd. Hell, even dealing with Lisa would be preferable to being laughed at. He got two steps away before a hand caught him by the arm and pulled him back.

“Wait, Dean, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, I promise.” Cas stood up but kept his hand on Dean’s arm. He knew full well that if he let go Dean would bolt. When those green eyes locked on his again Cas knew he had hurt him. He saw only one way to fix it so he stepped right into Dean’s personal space.

“Cas, what are you-” That was all Dean got out before Cas’s hand was around the back of his neck, tugging just enough so their lips came together, and then they were kissing. Dean gasped and then Cas’ tongue was in his mouth, sliding across his own before he even had a chance to process what was happening, but then it clicked. Cas was kissing him. And he really, really liked that tongue ring. He reached out, grabbing the shorter man by the hips and pulling him forward as he kissed back. When Cas pulled back he had a sober expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, I really wasn’t laughing at you. I just found it funny that you didn’t realize right away that I was into you. You’re like…gorgeous Dean, and I like talking with you. I’m having a much better time at this fest than I expected to.” Dean’s hands were still on Cas’ hips, rubbing gently circles against the bare skin just under his shirt. He was afraid to pull him any closer though, or touch him more than he already was. He didn’t want to chase this guy away.

“It’s alright. I overreacted. You just freaked me out when you started laughing. I’ve had guys and girls do that to me in the past, just start laughing in my face. It stings.” Dean admitted. Cas tilted his head a bit and peered up at him.

“I can’t imagine why they would, you’re gorgeous and smart, and you have excellent taste in cars and music. I’d love to get to know you better.” That made Dean smile.

“I’d like that.”

Dean decided that sitting in the Impala was preferable to leaning uncomfortably against the hood as he kissed Cas for a second time. Just to be mischievous he slid his hand across the bare skin of Cas’ stomach when his shirt rode up, and across the ring that was in his navel. Cas let out a moan that sent shivers through Dean. He was dying to see just how much of this man was tattooed, and just how many piercings he really had. They moved to the front seat of the car where kissing turned to talking, and then back to kissing. When his phone rang an hour later he pulled it out with an exasperated sigh.

“Hello?” He didn’t even bother to hide the irritation in his voice at having been interrupted.

“Dean? Where the hell are you? I’ve been looking everywhere.” It was Sam but his voice was muffled. He was somewhere standing in a crowd.

“I’m at the car. Are you guys ready to leave?” He asked.

“Yeah, once Meg finds her cousin. Some guy named Castiel? He disappeared on her. And this girl Rachel that Jess invited is gone too. They might be together.” Sam replied.

“Uh, no, they’re not together. Cas is here with me. I was showing him the Impala.” Dean said, winking at Cas. Cas snorted at that.

“Uh huh. Showing him the Impala? Is that all you were showing him?” Sam asked, and even though there was a loud crowd surrounding his younger brother, Dean could hear the cockiness in his voice.

“You really want me to answer that?” Dean asked, ready to completely humiliate his brother. There was silence on Sam’s end for a moment.

“No, definitely not. Ewww. God…not in the car….”

“Oh shut up Sammy.” Dean said, annoyed now. It was his damn car and he’d do what he wanted to in it. He hadn’t done anything except kiss and talk with Cas, but Sam was always one to jump to conclusions. Sam had pulled the phone away from his ear to talk to someone, probably Jess, but he could hear Meg’s voice too.

“Found Rachel. She was in the toilets.” Sam suddenly announced.

“Well good for you. You guys ready to go?” Dean asked. He looked over at Cas and saw the expression on his face matched the way Dean felt. He wasn’t ready for this night to be over just yet.

“We’ll be there shortly.” Sam said, and then the line went dead. Right away his phone vibrated again and he saw a text from Charlie. He replied quickly and looked over at Cas who was staring down at the black screen of his own phone. 

“My phone died. I need a new one anyway. Meg was probably trying to reach me and freaking out. Oh well. At least I got to have some good company this evening.” He looked up at Dean and smiled. Dean couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Best company I’ve had in a long time. Can I take you out sometime Cas? When are you free?”

“How about you give me your number and I’ll let you know once I look at my calendar again. Maybe you can come see my band perform and we can do dinner afterwards.” Cas replied.

“I’d love that.” Dean said, and he meant it. They exchanged numbers and Dean had just leaned in for one more slow but deep kiss when someone pounded on his window. He jumped and turned to see Sam’s familiar form standing there. 

“I assume that means Meg and her friends are back at my car.” Cas sighed.

“Text me when you get home and can charge your phone, ok?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. “Oh, I will.” He started to get out but then turned back, leaning in close to Dean and lowering his voice.

“The piercings you see aren’t the only ones I have. You’ll just have to figure out the rest.” And with that Cas winked and was gone. Dean was still sitting there with his jaw dropped when Charlie slid in next to him and the others crawled into the back.

“What is that look for?” She asked, amused by his expression. He snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.” He muttered.

“Meg’s cousin? Really?” Sam asked, an iota of shock in his voice.

“Trust me, he’s nothing like Meg.” Dean said.

“Good. She’s a nightmare in high heels.” Sam said with a laugh and that garnered him a punch in the arm from Jess. “Stop it, Meg is my friend.” She complained.

“She’s still a nightmare Jess. Even you have to admit she can be a real bitch.” Dean said as he started the car. Jess glared at him for a moment before sighing. The smile that crept over her lips told Dean that she wasn’t going to deny it. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Dean said smug in the fact he’d won that argument.

“He’s not your usual type.” Benny meant it as a general statement but Dean still couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes.

“I don’t have a “type” Benny, you know that.” Dean even added air quotes for emphasis.

“Ok, so he’s not the vanilla gals and guys you usually go for. He’s a bit…spicier.” Benny waved his arms to make his point which garnered a giggle and a raised eyebrow from Andrea.

“Spicier?” She asked. Benny grinned and shrugged.

“I’m not justifying myself to any of you, so just stuff it.” Dean warned.

“He’s hot. For a guy.” Charlie said and Dean smiled. “Oh, he’s very hot.” Sam made a puking noise from the backseat.

“We didn’t do anything you little pervert. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Dean said, glaring back through the rearview mirror at him. Jess punched Sam again and this time he winced.

“You deserved that. Thank you Jess.” Dean said. She smiled at him. Yeah, she was going to be his sister in law someday and he was looking forward to that.

Once everyone was dropped off Dean drove himself and Sam back to their place. They parted ways once they were inside, each heading off to their own rooms. Alone finally Dean pulled his phone out and saw he had two texts, both from Cas.

Cas: Hey, so I checked my schedule. I have a month off tour with the orchestra so my band plays more frequently during that time. I have a gig this Friday at a place called The Roadhouse. Want to come?

Cas: Forgot to add, I’ll get you in for free.

Dean smiled and typed back a response.

Dean: Want to hear something ironic?

It didn’t take long for Cas to respond.

Cas: What? 

Dean: My aunt owns The Roadhouse. I’ll be there. Don’t worry about my cover, I’ll help her tend bar before you play and she’ll let me stay.

Cas: Small world? We play at seven. I can’t wait to see you again.

Dean: Feeling is mutual. I’ll be there.

Dean set his phone to charge and got ready for bed. He had a date. His first date in over two months and he was excited. For once he was glad his brother was a nagging, pain in his rear and had talked him into tagging along tonight. He really liked Cas and he was looking forward to seeing him again, but more than that, he was really, really looking forward to finding out where else Cas had piercings…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this, and I also hope you don't all shoot me for not adding in smut. I went for the character/relationship building on this one. I hope you enjoy. Leave a kudo or a comment!


End file.
